


Voltron watches Voltron: Legendary Defender

by SofyreNeko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I basically re made Season 8, No Beta, Voltron Characters Watch Voltron, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 08 Fix-It, Watching Voltron, Watching their show, We Die Like Men, but its better i promise, characters watching their show, uhhh dont know any more varations of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-01-05 21:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofyreNeko/pseuds/SofyreNeko
Summary: People across the universe heard of Voltron’s win against the galra. What happens when one of those planets decides they want to help them?And what better way to do so by giving a head’s up when they where younger.( OR Voltron characters watch they own show. Yes, a Watching Voltron because I can’t find enough of these)





	1. intuwuduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they got kidnapped for a movie
> 
> i lost inspiration like half way the chapter but here ya go

Shiro woke up with a start, almost immediately after realizing he was not in his bed anymore, but in a sitting position. Soldier-like reflexes he must have gotten during his little time passing by the galra’s friendly (absolutely non deathly nor scarring) tea party, because they were definitely not there when he went to Kerberos, he lighted up his hand, activating it and lifting it up to protect his face in case of an attack that didn’t come.

After he realized he was not being attacked nor being on any harm’s way, he allowed his body to relax only a tiny little bit. Not completely of course. That he wasn’t being attacked doesn’t mean he is safe. He looked at his surroundings. He appeared to be in some kind of movie theater of some sorts. 

He and his (thank Quiznack, completely unharmed and peacefully sleeping) team were sitting in the first row of this cinema. A big white screen a few meters from them, covering almost all of the wall. He was sitting in the center, his seat having a black Voltron’s symbol on its back; on his left was Allura, still dormant and more relaxed that he has ever seen her, next to her Coran, who was as messy sleeping as he was awake, on his side, a blonde teen with blue altean marks; on his right, Keith, his face relaxing just a bit from the constant frown he seemed to be wearing since Shiro got back from the galra, on Keith’s side eas the rest of the team, going from Lance to Hunk on the far right.

Behind them was two more rows of people. He could recognize admiral Ellen Sanda and commander Iverson on the far left, next to a bunch of kids he barely recognized and two couples that looked familiar. In the second, or middle, row there was… was that Matt? Glassless and older Matt? 

On his side, Sam and Colleen, then two latina girls then… Shiro took a shaky breath. Adam. As beautiful as ever. Shiro had tried not to think so much of him since going to space (again) so he wouldn’t do something harsh like taking a pod in the middle of the night to go to Earth and fix things. The sight of him sleeping was a bittersweet one, full of guilt and regret yet so beautiful and nostalgic.

Shiro didn’t know how long he started but suddenly Keith was awake next to him.

“Where the fuck are we?”, he asked peacefully and one hundred per cent PG.

“I have no idea, but…”

Keith, who was looking at the screen, turned around, looking at the sudden amount of sleeping people on his back. His eyes scanned the room till his eyes landed on something that made him tense.

“Who the fuck are they?”, he said, and quickly added, “Are they galra?”

Shiro took a chance to finally see the other three people sleeping next to Adam. Effectively, two of them were galra. And one of them…

”Does she…? She kind of looks like you, doesn’t she?”, Shiro asked Keith, who went suddenly pale.

“I don’t think so,'' he responded, “but, who’s the third guy?”

A guy was sleeping right behind the blonde, same altean marks on his face.

“I have no idea, I thought all altean died like 10.000 years ago”

“I don’t even know anymore”.

Allura was suddenly at their side.

“Where are we? Why are there galra? Why do they look like alteans? How did we get here? Why is everyone sleeping?”, she quickly asked, realizing the situation they were in and asking a few very important questions he may have had to ask himself but was too busy looking at his sleeping ex-fiancé.

“It looks like a movie theater from Earth,'' said Pidge, not moving from her seat to speak up, but was looking at the walls.

Keith, thankfully, knew what she was doing.

“There are not visible doors”.

“It seems like we don’t have any of our equipment neither”, mentioned Hunk, who was looking in his pockets.

Pidge looked like she preferred death that their current situation. Shiro took a chance to finally look at what their wearing. It wasn’t their pajamas, nor their armor… Just the plain, casual clothes they use when ever they are just hanging out on the castle. Shiro hadn’t realized at first, mostly because he didn’t sleep on pajamas, but he knew for a fact that not everyone did the same. Someone changed their clothes or erase their memories. Shiro didn’t know what was worst.

“Shut up…,” came from Lance, who was still sleeping. His head hanging, like looking for something to lean on. Unfortunately, he was sleeping next to Pidge, significantly smaller than him, and his head had to fall a lot to reach her shoulder, “Ow! Man! What happened?”

He blinked a few times.

“What the quizna-? Are we in a movie theater? When did we get here?”

“That my boy, we do not know,” replied Coran in a cheerful way.

Allura was still looking at the two galra people.

“What do we do about them?,” she asked.

“Are those… are those my family?” Lance said with a lost voice. He was looking between the two latina girls right behind his seat, and a couple that Shiro wasn’t able to recognize.

“This is a mess, guys. We need to organize and plan what to do”, Shiro spoke on his leader-voice. But it was ineffective as Pidge screamed.

“MATT? DAD? MOM?”

The scream did certainly woke a few people. The two galra guys jumped almost immediately after and reached for their weapons, only to find them gone. The admiral and commander from the Garrison did the same, as well as Matt. A lot of the adults woke up, including Adam, but some teenagers, like Lance’s… sister? Just turned around and complained.

The sounds of confusion and screaming did certainly wake the rest of the people. But Shiro has turned around (to hide from Adam) and was seeing the screen.

“SHUT UP!”, he used his ultimate dad-leader voice (as Keith said they had named it) and the room went quiet, “Look”.

“Dear Voltron Coalition, Rebellion, Blade of Marmora and various earthlings,  
We send you here in order to help. We heard your work against the galra and the galaxy is forever grateful. However, we decided that it would have ended sooner if you had gotten a heads up from the very beginning. Because of these, we decided to show you what you had done to defeat the galra in a comfortable area with your loved ones is the best way to do so. The showing will be in mode of a recording made by our planet to show people’s life. We hope you enjoy and that it helps you all.” Pidge read the screen at loud.

“Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait a minute. Stop. Time out”, Lance put his hands in a “wait-a-minute” cross, “Does that mean that they came from a time where we defeat the galra? Did they travel in time?” 

Meanwhile some earthlings shouted confusion noises and denial, the galra woman answered.

“I know who they are. They are an alien race on the end of the galaxy. They are so far and disconnected from the rest of it, yet their mental abilities and tech allows them to do just that. They haven’t done it in billions of years.”

“And why should we listen to you?”, asked Allura.

“As you may have realized, Princess,” started the galra guy, “We”, he signaled himself and the woman, “are the Blade of Marmora. A secret only-galra rebellion against Zarkon’s empire of terror”.

“We are not the bad guys here. We are on the same side”.

On the other side of the theater, families were being reunited. The Holt family was crying, hugging each other like their life depended on it. A few “Oh my goodness, look how much you have grown!” were heard.

Lance has thrown himself across the seats and was crying as he hugged his sisters, his parents quickly joining in. “Lance si vuelves a desaparecer así, te juro por dios—”, “Los extrañé muchísimo, oh, my God”.

Hunk was trying to count everything at the same time to his parents, hug them, and kiss their checks all at the same time. His parents were trying the same, though.

“Takashi?”

Shiro turned to look at Adam.

“I’m—”

He was suddenly being hugged by a crying man. And suddenly there was dust on his eyes. Adam pulled away enough to look at his face.

“What happened? Are you alright?”

“I am—”

“Keith!”, Adam interrupted again by joining the mullet boy into their hug.

Suddenly, Adam remembered the conditions before Shiro’s disappearance. The slap on his face told Shiro so.

Everyone turned to see, which was convenient as the screen decided to add some more information.

“Good to see you are all happy. Now, the show will begin. Please try to be respectful and go back to your assigned seats. Thank you.

Show beginning in three…

two…

one…

«The Rise of Voltron»”.


	2. The Rise of Voltron (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up in a doorless room, the characters watch the begining of the series with their families and allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the first part of the first episode. Sorry for desappearing :S.  
Anyways I do not have a beta reader nor I am fluent on the language so I would really appreciate being told if you can spot any mistakes.
> 
> I didn't want to be like the others were they divide the chapter in two, but after completing 26 pages on google docs, I decided that I would have to, hope the 6k words make up for it tho :(.

**The Rise of Voltron**

The people eased up, going back to their seats as the screen went black. Pidge was still holding hands with her brother behind her, and Shiro was sporting a new hand mark on his face while looking shamefully at the floor. Adam was still angry, but he decided to let it go for now because the woman next to him was purple, someone kidnapped him and his dead ex-fiancé and lost not-but-almost emo child who went missing were there, and one of them had gotten a full makeover while being dead. And from what he heard…, aliens.

**[SHIRO, MATTHEW HOLT, and SAMUEL HOLT are on ** **Kerberos** ** collecting ice samples.]**

**“** Oh my god…” murmured Pidge.

“Is that…?”, Nadia began asking, but her body felt numb. This was too unrealistic in the middle of a week full of exams. She wasn’t even sure she wasn’t hallucinating yet.

Shiro nodded. “The Kerberos’ mission,'' he said, his tone  numb before pressing his hands on his eyes and sighing. 

“That does not look like a pilot’s error mistake that killed all of the crew members would look like” James mentioned, looking to the Admiral and Commander, who refused to look at anyone, instead staring directly at the screen.

“No shit, genius”, deadpanned Matt. “Why would you think that’s what happened?”

**SAM: "Easy, son. This ice is delicate."**

**MATT: "Amazing. Isn't this exciting, Shiro?"**

**SHIRO: "You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than I do."**

“That’s history in making Shiro. Ice could prove that there was life that could have lived or is living outside Earth,” replied Pidge with a frown. The aliens in the room and the paladins stared at her. “I mean, we know they do know but then- OK, nevermind. Jeez,” she gave up as everyone kept staring at her.

“Aliens exist?” asked Rachel, leaning on her seat to whisper into her brother’s ear in front.

Lance threw her a Look and then pointed with his eyes the galra Blade of Marmora people like literally three seats across her, and then to the present alteans.

Rachel's eyes grew open, surprise in all her features, “They are really aliens?”

“What do you think they were? They are purple,” Lance whispered back, “Look at their ears, they are hideous.”

“I thought that was cosplay!”

**SAM: "This is history in the making. Not only have we traveled farther than any human ever has, but this ice cold holy microscopic clues about the existence of life outside Earth."**

**MATT: "Think of it, Dad. We could use those clues to become the first people to meet aliens."**

**SAM: "My life's work would be complete."**

Krolia smirked at the “first people to meet aliens” line.

“Oh my god, that settles it,” Lance laughed and petted Pidge’s hair like one would do to annoy a toddler, who in revenge tried to bite his hand “You are really a Holt”.

Sam Holt, instead, looked confused. “Why would you doubt it?”

“Err…”

**[The area around them begins to rumble.]**

**SAM: "What is that? Seismic activity?"**

**SHIRO: "We should get back to the ship."**

The paladins tensed, knowing what was coming. Keith grabbed Shiro’s forearm in support, then took it back as he realized he had grabbed the galra arm instead; Shiro smiled at him anyway, appreciating his intention. Pidge’s hand tightened against Matt’s and Colleen hid her head in Sam’s shoulder, who in return put his arms around her.

“What the fuck is happening?”

“Veronica!”

**[A warship from the Galra Empire appears.]**

“And what the fuck is that?”

“VERONICA! If you said that one more time-,” Mama McClain (Tell me names ideas!) raised her finger to her daughter, her face growing serious, a very thick accent when she spoke. The other teens wondered how Veronica didn’t turn to dust in the spot.

“LET ME EXPRESS MY FEELINGS, MUJER,” dramatically exclaimed Veronica back at her. Mama McClain tried not to, but a little smile showed through her lips.

“How did she do that?,” Hunk whispered to his friends, an expression of shock on his face, “I didn’t even say a thing and I feel like I should apologize”.

His face definitely told so, and Lance allowed a breathy laugh to escape his lips.

Adam felt himself in an out of body experience, looking at the ALIEN ship in Kerberos’ sky. He wasn’t dumb, and he could put 2+2, and Shiro’s missing arm was just in front of him. He shouldn’t have let him go on that stupid mission. Why did he let him go on that stupid mission? Oh, right. Because he didn’t and ended up breaking at with that dumbass. Adam is officially a morosexual.

**SAM: "Wha—? What is that?! It can't be..."**

**SHIRO: "Run! Come on, run!"**

“Wish it had gone that easy”.

**[SHIRO, MATTHEW HOLT, and SAMUEL HOLT try to run but are abducted]**

The youngest started to panic. 

“Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness-,”

Nadia turned to the Garrison’s officials, “THAT’S NOT HOW A PILOT’S CRASH LOOKS LIKE”

Ina’s mouth hung open.

Kinkade looked like he was going to all the stages of grief at the same time and Keith was ready to fist fight the whole galra race, including himself.

“Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness-,”

“Aliens are real” James knew they had already mentioned before but it was truly beginning to sink in, “Aliens are real and want to kill us all.”

Coran and Allura frowned at that. They didn’t want to kill humans, why would he think that?

**[SHIRO awakens on the Galra warship to the voice of the UNNAMED GALRA COMMANDER speaking to ZARKON via video feed.]**

**GALRA COMMANDER: "Emperor Zarkon, we were scouting system X-9-Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists. I don't think they know anything useful."**

**ZARKON: "Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation. The Druids will find out what they know."**

**SHIRO: "Please, we come from a peaceful planet! W-We mean you no harm! We're unarmed!"**

While the rest watched in silence (and scared) fascination, Pidge put her hands together, the tips of her fingers touching her lips.

“Did you just really put the «We come in peace» card?”

“Worth the try”, Shiro shrugged, a little smile on his lips “It was my first time being kidnapped by aliens anyway”.

“And look at how that went,'' murmured angrily Keith.

“First time..? There were more?”, Adam’s commentary went out almost hysterically.

“The galra’s are not by any means peaceful,” said Coran, “I’m sorry you had to go through that, Number One”.

The galras seated behind him frowned, but let the comment slide for now.

**[SHIRO is knocked out and dragged along a corridor.]**

“See! That is what happens when you play the «We come in peace card»!”

**[The screen shows a lot of prison cells and Shiro going in and out of conscience.]**

Earth adults are shocked. A whole race able to slave so many, so close to Earth…

**[A year later, LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE are on a simulated flight to Kerberos.]**

**“** Oh no,” said Hunk, recognizing his face on the screen first, his cheeks tinted pink, “Don’t show that.”

**LANCE: "Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission."**

**[LANCE jerks the simulator while descending.]**

**HUNK: "Augh. Lance, can you keep this thing straight?"**

Lance’s sister laughed as Lance’s cheeks went a little red. “We nailed a lot of simulators, why do they have to show this one?”.

The parents of the trio just were excited to see them work.

**LANCE: "Relax, Hunk, I'm just getting a feel for the stick. I mean it's not like I did this!"**

**[LANCE jerks the simulator; HUNK groans.]**

**LANCE: "Or this!"**

**[LANCE jerks the simulator again. HUNK feels ill.]**

**HUNK: "Okay... unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing, you'd better KNOCK IT OFF, MAN!"**

“Lance…” started his dad.

“Sorry Hunk!” Immediately apologized Lance with a guilty smile.

Hunk threw him a radiant smile in return, “No problem, buddy.”

“That’s why you crashed the simulator”, interrupted Keith in a whisper.

“Shut up, Keith”, answered Lance back, “For your information, it was a team’s effort”.

“Sure, it was”.

**[PIDGE's monitor activates.]**

**PIDGE: "We've picked up a distress beacon!"**

**LANCE: "All right, look alive, team! Pidge, track coordinates."**

**PIDGE: "Copy."**

**[The simulator starts to rumble and alarms blare.]**

**HUNK: "Knock it off, Lance, please!"**

**LANCE: "Oh, this one's on you, buddy. We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out."**

Iverson looked at the screen with dead eyes. 

“Your Earth equipment is a little… old, isn’t it?” said Allura with frown. Her tone seemed like the one adults use to assure children that whatever was that thing with colors is great, honey.

“It’s OK, Princess”, Lance threw her a smile, “Earth it’s billions of years behind Altea. You can say it.”

Earthling tried not to be offended by that.

Veronica whispered to Lance, “Princess, huh?”

“She is!,” shrieked the boy.

**[HUNK pulls up a monitor.]**

**HUNK: "Oh no—"**

**[HUNK chokes down his vomit.]**

“What I don’t understand”, started Hunk’s mother (give me ideas!!), turning her body to face the teachers, “Is why on Earth would you put a boy with motion sickness into a moving simulator?”

As none of the teachers made the effort of answering, the show went on.

**LANCE: "Oh, no—Fix now, puke later!"**

**PIDGE: "I lost contact. The shaking is interfering with our sensors."**

**LANCE: "Come on, Hunk!"**

**HUNK: "It's not responding. Ugh..."**

**[HUNK unbuckles his seatbelt to fix the stabilizer.] **

“Hunk!”, Shiro gave him his Dad's voice as he looked at him straight in the eyes,”You can’t unbuckle your seatbelt while the simulator is moving! You could seriously injure yourself! Especially with Earth tech”.

Hunk nodded vigorously.

**[LANCE's monitor activates.]**

**LANCE: "Oh, never mind, fellas. Thar she blows. Preparing for approach on visual."**

**PIDGE: "I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and... gastrointestinal issues."**

“Please, tell me you listened to Pidge,'' Rachel told his brother, he just threw her a grin and she groaned. “Oh, boy”.

**[HUNK is choking down vomit again.]**

**HUNK: "Agreed."**

**LANCE: "Stop worrying. This baby can take it. Can't you, champ?"**

**[LANCE pats the simulator but the simulator rumbles violently.]**

“She totally just nodded,” deadpanned Veronica.

“Lance, you need to listen to your teammates!”, Shiro scolded him.

**LANCE: "Uh, see? She was—she was nodding. She was nodding. Pidge, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here."**

**[PIDGE unbuckles the seatbelt to reach the microphone.]**

“Pidge!”

“Oh my god, you little short, very small gremlin,” wheezed Matt, but shut up when both of his parents threw him a warning glare.

**[PIDGE falls.]**

“I told you!,” Shiro passed his hands in his face, his voice betraying his stress levels.

**LANCE: "What are you doing? Buckle your belt. And Hunk, stop that shaking!"**

His sisters laughed, “Big bro energies”.

“I mean, he kind of is,” Pidge moved on her seat awkwardly and felt the need to explain when Lance threw her a surprised look, “to me, at least. He acts a lot like a brother to me, he reminded me of Matt at first,” he briefly looked to the boy before giving Lance a shy smile. 

“I spent a lot of time with Nadia and Sylvio,” said Lance as an explanation, but a big smile stayed on his face.

**HUNK: "I-I'm try—ah-ah o-oh no—!"**

**[HUNK vomits in the main gearbox and the rumbling stops.]**

“You guys are terrible,” said Romelle with a little chuckle.

“Uh, not to be rude, but who are you?” asked Pidge to the blonde girl who has been quietly trying to blend in since they arrived.

“Uh… Hi! My name is Romelle,” she said grinning, and threw an arm at her brother’s shoulders, forcing him on the edge of his seat, “and this is my brother Bandor!”

“Excuse me for asking, but are you guys really alteans?,” interfered Allura. She’s been dying to ask since she noticed the siblings on the side, but then again a part of her brain was afraid of hearing the answer. Romelle’s face fell a little.

“We came from a planet with thousands of alteans,” she told her, “We have lived there since the war with Zarkor began”.

“What?!”, said Coran, surprise in his voice but not with the normal emotion on it, “That’s impossible! Altea was destroyed!”

“Coran and I are the last remaining alteans,” said Allura with quiet voice.

“Everyone there knows the story of how Prince’s Lotor saved us,” told Bandor, Lance mouthed Prince Lotor? To Keith who only shrugged in response. “He tracked down the alteans who were not on the planet after its destruction and managed to hide us from years”.

The Blade of Marmora’s members looked at each other, recognizing the name but decided to maintain silence. Earthlings didn’t know what was happening but they could notice the somber ambient and “war”, “last remaining” and “planet destruction” gave a pretty huge hint.

“The Prince’s is Bandor’s idol” informed Romelle, a “Of course!” coming from his brother in return.

“But not yours,” noted Keith, just when Krolia was about to speak.

“I have…” Romelle thought for a second, looking for the right way to phrase it, “my reservations. Let’s leave it that.”

**[PIDGE speaks into the microphone.]**

**PIDGE: "Attention lunar vessel, this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction, against crew recommendations."**

**LANCE: "Uh, no time for your mutinous comments now, Pidge. They're going under and we're going in."**

**[LANCE dives the simulator towards the surface of Kerberos.]**

**PIDGE: "Look out for that overhang!"**

**LANCE: "No worries! My first year in flight school, you know what they called me? They called me 'The Tailor' because of how I ** ** _thread the needle_ ** **.”**

Keith eyes grew in surprise, finally understanding everything as Veronica and Rachel groaned.

“Lame”.

“EXCUSE YOU-!”

**LANCE: "Come around, come around! Come on, come on—!"**

**[The simulator strikes the overhang.]**

**HUNK: "We lost a wing!"**

**LANCE: "Oh, man..."**

**[The simulation flight crashes and the simulation ends.]**

**COMPUTER: "Simulation Failed."**

**PIDGE: "Nice work, Tailor."**

Some laughs were heard coming from the teens, but they were weak as the previous somber mood still persisted.

**[The simulator door opens and IVERSON appears.]**

**IVERSON: "Roll out, donkeys!"**

“Teachers are allowed to talk to children like that?” asked Hunk’s mom with a frown.

“Mom!,” called Hunk with a reassuring smile, “It’s OK, we’re fine, really”.

**[LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE exit the simulator and stand before IVERSON and their class.]**

**IVERSON: "Well let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students. Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?"**

**STUDENT: "The engineer puked in the main gearbox!"**

**IVERSON: "Yes, as everyone knows, vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems. What else?"**

**STUDENT: "The Comm Spec removed his safety harness."**

Nadia gasped and grabbed Ina’s arm, “That’s you! In the background.”

“I’m aware”.

**STUDENT: "The pilot crashed!"**

“Jeez,” murmured Lance, “now everyone’s a critic”.

**IVERSON: "Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other! Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team!”**

“Now, that explains all the problems we had forming Voltron,” Allura says with a sigh, rubbing two fingers on her forehead to the reminder alone.

“Don’t you earthling have team bonding exercises?,” asked Coran, “In Altea to the younglings we made them fight the gladiator united by the ankles so they learnt how to coordinate and work together”.

“No, we… we don’t do that”.

**IVERSON: "Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers, but these kind of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission."**

“Wow, look at all of that,” said Rachel, “bullshit”.

“I didn’t know I was dead,” commented Matt like someone would with the weather, turning his body to look at Iverson, before showing both of his thumbs up, a big fake smile on his face, “Thanks for telling me”.

**PIDGE: "That's not true, sir!"**

**IVERSON: "What did you say?!"**

**[LANCE clasps his hand over PIDGE'S mouth, but PIDGE continues; her voice muffled by the hand.]**

**LANCE: "Sorry, sir! I-I-I think he may have hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken."**

“I said what I said, big bro energies”.

“Look at that, my baby brother being all mature and responsible,” Veronica pinched Lance’s cheeks.

Pidge smiled at her, “I like you”.

**IVERSON: "I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason your here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out. Don't follow in his footsteps. Next!"**

Keith moved uncomfortably in his seat. Well, if that asshole reminded him of that all the time, he would hate himself too. He moved his face to look at Lance and… he didn’t know what he would do so it was a relief, as Lance was looking everywhere else but him. Or anyone really.

**[LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE dejectedly watch as their classmates board the simulator. Later, LANCE and HUNK hide in the halls of the Garrison as curfew begins.]**

**IVERSON: "Lights out in five! Everyone back to their dorms, now."**

**HUNK: "We shouldn't be doing this."**

**LANCE: "You heard Commander Iverson. We need to bond as a team. We're going to grab Pidge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls, maybe—"**

“That was NOT what I meant!” muted Iverson angrily.

Rachel laughed, too used to her brother to even care. “Can’t believe you actually got away with doing that,'' she said as she didn’t remember any letter informing their parents of yhat particular misbehaviour.

“Leandro Alejandro McClain…” his father didn’t think the same thing, apparently.

**HUNK: "OK, I'm just—I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record: This is a bad idea."**

“It was”.

“I told you so.”

“But it definitely was bonding,” ended the conversation Pidge.

**[The lights turn off; LANCE and HUNK sneak through the hallways.]**

**LANCE: "You know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure."**

**HUNK: "All of your little 'adventures' end up with me in the principal's office."**

“THIS ONE ENDED WITH ME IN SPACE”.

“Ok-, now you’re not being fair”.

**[LANCE sneaks by the Instructor's Lounge and motions for HUNK to follow, which he reluctantly does.]**

**HUNK: "Oh, man..."**

**[LANCE and HUNK hide in recycling cans as a guard passes by.]**

**GUARD: "L-5 North all clear."**

**[LANCE jumps out; HUNK tries to follow suit but gets stuck and falls over. HUNK stands.]**

**HUNK: "I'm fine."**

**LANCE and HUNK hide as PIDGE leaves IVERSON's office. The two watch.]**

**LANCE: "Where is ** ** _he _ ** **going?"**

Matt mouthed Pidge “He?” with confusion on his face, Pidge signaled she would explain later.

**[PIDGE is on the roof of the Galaxy Garrison, listening to radio chatter through headphones and special equipment. HUNK crawls along the roof] **

“Holt, what exactly are you doing?” inquired Iverson.

**[LANCE carefully removes the headphones to speak close to ear.]**

**LANCE: "You come up here to rock out?"**

**[PIDGE yells, startled.]**

**PIDGE: "Agh!—Oh, Lance, Hunk. No, um, just looking at stars."**

**LANCE: "Hey where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech."**

**PIDGE: "I built it."**

“Wow, Pidge”

“I’m sure it was quite impressive with your available resources,” Allura gave her a reassuring smile.

“That is an amazing piece of tech, Number Five. It remembers of one time when I was younger, you see…”

**HUNK: "You built all this?"**

**[HUNK tries to touch the equipment. PIDGE smacks his hand away.]**

**PIDGE: "Stop it! With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system."**

**LANCE: "That Right? All the way to Kerberos?"**

**[PIDGE looks away but does not respond.]**

**LANCE: "You go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up. What's your deal?"**

Lance in the room winced. “I’m sorry,” he whispered Pidge, “That was insensitive”.

**[HUNK tries to sneakily touch the equipment again.]**

**PIDGE: "—Second warning, Hunk!"**

**[HUNK stops.]**

**HUNK: "Aw..."**

**LANCE: "Look, Pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets."**

“Alteans did took that part seriously,” remembering the whole mental thing, Pidge commented.

**PIDGE: "Fine. The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake—"**

**[PIDGE sees HUNK trying to touch the equipment again.]**

**PIDGE: "—STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!!!**

“How did she see him?,” Ryan whispered James, surprised. The other boy shook his head, equally confused.

“Man.. this is so weird,” mentioned Pidge, after seeing how she looked angry.

**PIDGE: "... So I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter."**

“I know we already cleared that up, but it still surprises me”.

Coran laughed at Earth’s naiveness and Allura gave Pidge a small wave with her hand, a playful smile on her face.

**HUNK: "Whoa, what? Aliens?!"**

**LANCE: "OK, so you're insane. Got it."**

“To be fair with Lance,” started Nadia, “It’s kind of what I have been thinking since we got here.”

**PIDGE: "I'm serious! They keep repeating one word: "Voltron". And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it."**

Keith grabbed his head with his hands. They were so close. If those three dumbasses weren’t so curious, then maybe the galra would have invaded Earth and by today they would have been as good as Altea.

Allura and Coran looked at each other, surprised at the tech efficiency as they thought it was worst. The Paladins shared a knowing look, smiling.

“Nice doodles”.

**LANCE: "How crazy?"**

**[The Galaxy Garrison building alarms blare. IVERSON speaks over the intercom.]**

**IVERSON: "Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice."**

**[A fiery object appears in the sky.]**

**HUNK: "What's going on? Is that a meteor?! ... A very, very big... meteor?"**

“Very crazy,” Rachel crossed her arms, “Gotcha”.

**[PIDGE grabs binoculars.]**

**PIDGE: "It's a ship!"**

**[LANCE takes PIDGE'S binoculars and looks at the object.]**

**LANCE: "Holy crow! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's not one of ours!"**

**PIDGE: "No. It's one of theirs."**

Nadia screamed, “How did we never found out this happened?!”

“Maybe because we were being responsible students and remained in the facility during the lockdown?,” offered Ina in a monotone voice.

**HUNK: "So, wait. There really is aliens out there?"**

“Is it really that strange the idea of life outside your planet to Earth?” asked Coran confused.

As many people confirmed the question, the aliens in the room couldn’t avoid thinking how selfish of Earth was it, to think they were the only rational life in the universe when they weren’t even an impressive planet.

**[The three watch as the alien spacecraft crashes into the desert. The Garrison sends out land rovers to the crash site.]**

“Thanks for helping,” grumbled Shiro, “Really appreciated”.

Keith at his side snorted.

**PIDGE: "We've gotta see that ship!"**

**LANCE: "Hunk, come on!"**

“You guys have no preservation skills,” complained Kinkade.

The parents of the children were on various stages of grief, looking at the screen as their idiotic children wilingly ran into a potentially threatening unknow alien ship.

**HUNK: "Oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever."**

“Agree to disagree,” said Pidge with a smile.

“Yeah, Hunk,” Lance put a hand on his hip, turning to give Hunk a playful smile, “I think it was pretty bonding.”

**[LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE run off to the crash site.]**

**[LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE spy on the quarantined crash site from a nearby cliff. LANCE views the alien craft through binoculars.]**

**LANCE: "Whoa... What the heck is that thing?! **

“A galran pod…,” Allura gasped looking a Shiro, the man in question nodded asnwering the mude question.  _ Is that you? _

**LANCE: “... And who the heck is she?"**

“Lance!,” said Veronica exasperated, and looked at Rachel for support. The girl in question was looking at the screen, analyzing the woman in question.

“I mean, she is pretty cute,” she said, nodding in agreement with her brother, who gave a triumphant little jump, saying “See!”.

**PIDGE: "Lance!"**

**[PIDGE hits LANCE for being distracted by a female Garrison officer.]**

**LANCE: "Ow! Ah, right, alien ship. Man, we'll never get past all those guards to get a look."**

**HUNK: "Aw, man. Yeah, we—yeah I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?"**

“Good try”.

Hunk’s father, not listening to Pidge’s comment murmured under his breath, ”Please listen to my son”.

**PIDGE: "Wait. They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!"**

**[SHIRO is on the feed strapped to a table as Garrison technicians examine him.]**

“WHAT?”.

“They can’t do that, can they?,” asked Rachel, pale “That’s a human being, right there, por Dios”.

“That has to be illegal,” said James with a firm tone, putting his head on his hands.

“It definitely wasn’t fun,” half-smiled Shiro and Adam wanted to hit him into rational thinking or wrap him in a blanket and protect him of all the evil in the universe. He hasn’t decided yet. 

**SHIRO: "Hey! What are you doing?"**

**IVERSON: "Calm down, Shiro. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests on you."**

Veronica looked a little green, “Are they suggesting human experimentation?”

“This is why aliens don’t come to our planet!”

“Humans are kind of harsh, aren’t them?,” whispered Bando into Romelle’s ear.

**SHIRO: "You have to listen to me! They destroyed worlds! Aliens are coming!"**

“Aren’t you people going to listen to him?,” asked Allura with a frown, turning to see the Garrison’s representatives in the room, pointing at the screen, “He was warning you!”

**LANCE: "That's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission. That guy's my hero!"**

Shiro looked surprised at the screen. He didn’t know he was so high on Lance’s point of view. “I’m flattered you think so,” he said to a very red Lance.

Rachel playfully hit his arm, a knowing smile on her lips.

**HUNK: "Guess he's not dead in space after all."**

“Is that all you had to say?,” asked Keith, annoyed.

“I was freaking out!”.

**PIDGE: "Where's the rest of the crew?"**

Sam and Matt smiled sadly to Pidge, who turned to see them, the same question on her face.

“Right here,” ended up saying Matt, signaling his own body. Pidge puffed turning her body to the screen once again.

**IVERSON: "Do you know how long you've been gone?"**

**SHIRO: "I don't know. Months? Years? **

Adam’s heart fell. He didn’t know-- he was lost in space, under the care of a murderer race for a year, not knowing how much time had passed. Adam wished he had been there, comforting him, yet he wasn’t able to do so. He was grateful for the silent comfort Keith was giving Shiro, a part of all those children and aliens in the front row, minus the blonde haired one, Romelle.

**SHIRO: Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us! We have to find Voltron!"**

**PIDGE: "Voltron!"**

“It’s still surprising how much you were able to figure out,” commented  Keith.

“Aww, Keith, are you complimenting me?,” asked Pidge with a playful smile.

“Wha--? No!” he said, “I was just saying!”

“You totally were!,” Lance gave him a playful shove, “Who knew you were a big softie on the inside!”

“That, is not, what happened!”

**TECHNICIAN: "Sir, take a look at this. It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic."**

“Yeah, what’s up with that?,” asked Rachel.

**IVERSON: "Put him under until we know what that thing can do."**

Shiro smiled, before turning his galra arm up, “This,” and he activated it. There were some surprised gasps and Iverson escaned the arm with curiosity on his eyes.

**SHIRO: "Don't, don't put me under! No! No, there's no time! Let me go!"**

**PIDGE: "They didn't ask about the rest of the crew."**

Hunk passed his arms around Pidge’s arms and Lance grabbed her hand in support.

**LANCE: "What are they doing? The guy's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?"**

“Really?,” Shiro asked Lance, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, his opinion may have been a little biased,” answered Veronica for him, and made a zipping sing on her lips when Lance gave her a warning glare.

**PIDGE: "We have to get him out."**

“Thanks, guys”.

**HUNK: "Ah, I hate to be the voice of reason here, always, but weren't we just watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?"**

**LANCE: "That was before we were properly motivated. We've just got to think. Could we tunnel in?"**

“That would take a lot of time,” complained Keith as if he was there.

**PIDGE: "Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs."**

“Could work, but you would need to get there first.”

**HUNK: "Or we dress up like cooks, sneak into the commissary... little late-night snack."**

**LANCE: "... No. What we need is a distraction."**

Keith gave Lance a surprised look.

“Don’t go looking all surprised there, mullet” Lance glared the boy, “I can think, you know.''

Keith recovered pretty quickly, relying on they usual banter, “It happens so little, sorry I forgot at times”.

**[Explosions burst in the distance and the three cadets scream.]**

**HUNK: "Is that the aliens?! Are—Tha—The—Is that the aliens?! Are they here?! They got here so quick!"**

**PIDGE: "No. Those explosions were a distraction, for him!"**

**[PIDGE points to KEITH arriving by hovercraft.]**

**PIDGE: "The Garrison's headed towards the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side!"**

“So, not only three teenagers manage to sneak out the Garrison’s lockdown and hack their cameras, but this random person managed to infiltrate in a hardly guarded quarantine,” resumed James, “just making sure everyone followed.”

**[LANCE views the new arrival through binoculars.]**

**LANCE: "No way...! Oh, he is not going to beat us in there! That guy is always trying to one-up me!"**

“What?,” Keith frowned, and turned to Lance, “No, I never did.”

**HUNK: "Who is it?"**

**LANCE: "Keith!"**

Allura smiled, “I thought the rivalry started when you became paladins, I’m glad to hear I wasn’t the cause!”

“How the hell did you know anyways?,” Lance turned a little red and just glared in response.

**PIDGE: "Who?"**

**HUNK: "Are you sure?"**

**LANCE: "Oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!"**

“You recognized me by my hair?” asked Keith with a raised eyebrow, “Is that all it took?, And it is not a mullet!”.

Rachel’s eyes opened in realization. So it was that  _ Keith _ . She laughed and gave a little push to his brother’s head, the boy in question mysteriously red.

**PIDGE: "Who's Keith?!"**

“A salvage emo with anger issues,” she answered herself, smirking when Keith glared at her.

**[LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE run toward the quarantined crash site. Inside, the technicians examine SHIRO.]**

**TECHNICIAN: "These readings are off the chart."**

**[KEITH enters.]**

**IVERSON: "Hey!"**

**[KEITH attacks and knocks out all three technicians, then runs to SHIRO, surprised to find him.]**

“Wow, calm down there,” said Nadia.

James was surprised, finally recognizing the other boy. If he hit harder than when he was a child, he felt sorry for the technicians. Krolia, instead, was proud of, even untrained, her son was a great fighter.

“Where did you learned to fight like that?'', asked Matt, “Asking for a friend.”

“THAT WAS AWESOME, DUDE,” said Rachel excited, grinning when her brother glared at her.

“Err… Thanks?,” Keith answered, unsure, scratching his neck, “I guess?”

**KEITH: "Shiro...?"**

**[KEITH cuts SHIRO free from his bonds and tries to carry him out. LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE arrive.]**

Hunk sighed, impressed, “Do you carry that thing everywhere?”

Adam wasn’t sure he ever felt as grateful with Keith like right now. He loved the kid. He needs to buy him something, maybe a knife.

**LANCE: "Nope. No you—No, no, no, no, no, no, no you don't. I'm saving Shiro."**

**[LANCE lifts SHIRO over his shoulder.]**

Lance’s mom and family laughed, recognizing the speaking pattern they shared, or, in Veronica’s and his dad’s case, they knew well in the others.

**KEITH: "Who are you?"**

**LANCE: "Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance."**

Rachel and Veronica shared a knowing look.

Ryan leaned to the side to whisper with the other future MFE pilots, “Is he flirting with Keith?”

**[KEITH silently looks at LANCE without recognition.]**

**LANCE: "... We were at the same class at the Garrison?"**

**KEITH: "Really? Are you an engineer?"**

“Come on, dude,” interrupted James with a groan, speaking out loud for the first time, since he had always been whispering, and directly to Keith, “Even I remember him.”

“Well, he had just said his name was Lance, and I didn’t remember a kid named Lance in our class,” he said under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest and making himself small on the seat, “also he grew like 5 feet in like, one year, it threw me off”.

“What was that?,” asked the little shit of Shiro, enjoying it too much, “I couldn’t hear that?”

**LANCE: "No, I'm a pilot. We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck-and-neck."**

“That I don’t remember,” James said.  _ Like anyone would want your opinion, idiot _ thought Lance.

“‘Cause it never happened,”  _ Well, fuck you too. _ “Reminds me of something,” Keith told Lance, “Of course, you wouldn’t know”.

**KEITH: "Oh wait, I remember you. You're a cargo pilot."**

**LANCE: "Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now thanks to you washing out."**

**KEITH: "Well, congratulations."**

Veronica leaned on her seat to ask the first row, “Where Hunk and Pidge just third wheeling in the background or…?”

Keith choked with his spit, and Lance turned a furious red, yelling “Veronica!”

“What?,” she shrugged innocently.

Pidge got hit by some random latino boy because something completely not related to the fact she was laughing way too hard.

**[LANCE and KEITH carry SHIRO out together. HUNK spots the Garrison returning.]**

“How the heck did you guys escape from this one?”, asked Nadia.

**HUNK: "Oh, man, they're coming back and they do not look happy. We gotta go. Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?"**

**[Everyone climbs aboard KEITH's hovercraft and it tips over.]**

“That’s not safe!”, said Hunk’s mom worried.

“Could it even start?”, asked Sam, “You’re five teenagers on a hovercraft made for one!”

Shiro thought in reminding him that he was an adult but decided against it, even he could see the dangers of this and wondered how could he have missed it.

**PIDGE: "Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?"**

**KEITH: "No."**

“No shit, thanks for the information we all noticed!” exclaimed Veronica.

**[KEITH has to take off as the Garrison arrives to pursue them. PIDGE has to hold on to SHIRO.]**

**PIDGE: "Why am I holding this guy?"**

“You look so tiny next to him”, Matt grinning at the image.

“Why would y’all even give him to her?” asked Rachel.

**HUNK: "Hey, we did all fit!"**

“Barely”.

“Hey, you have to say positive”, shrugged Hunk.

**LANCE: "Can't this thing go any faster?"**

**KEITH: "We could toss out some non-essential weight."**

**LANCE: "Oh, right! ... ... ... OK, so that was an insult. I get it."**

**KEITH: "Big man, lean left!"**

**[HUNK complies and the hovercraft turns, causing Garrison rovers to crash.]**

**HUNK: "Aw man! Mr. Harris just chiked out Professor Montgomery! ... No, no, he's fine."**

Iverson watched straight faced as his peers crashed with each other, while the ADmiral besides him flinched a little.

**KEITH: "Big man, lean right!"**

**[HUNK complies and the hovercraft jumps one cliff to the next, causing another rover to crash. HUNK spies the cliff's edge ahead of them.]**

**HUNK: "Guys? Is th-th-th-tha-tha—Is that a cliff up ahead?"**

**LANCE: "Ooooh no, no, no! No, no, no, no—!"**

**KEITH: "Yup."**

“I still haven’t forgiven you for that”, said Hunk, frowning at him. Keith shrugged unapologetically.

“In retrospective, it was really fun,” Lance commented, “but at the moment, it was terrifying”.

“THAT HOVERCRAFT BARELY SUPPORTS ALL OF YOU”, screamed Mama McClain, “Are you trying to kill them all?”

“We didn’t die”, told her Keith, looking like a deer in the highlights. 

“But you could have,” huffed her.

**[KEITH smirks and increases speed while everyone else screams. The hovercraft jumps off the cliff.]**

**LANCE: "What are you doing?! You're going to kill us all!"**

Mama McClain huffed again, completely agreeing with her son. Rachel put a supportive hand on Lance’s shoulder.

**KEITH: "Shut up and trust me!"**

“That’s gay”, murmured Pidge, too low to be heard for anyone else.

**[KEITH safely avoids crashing and continues flying into the desert, escaping the Garrison.]**


End file.
